A Serum of Revenge
by kai anbu
Summary: Angst antara Shukaido dan reinkarnasinya di masa depan, Haruhiko Kazama. / "Shukaido, kau iri pada Shion karena apa yang dimiliki Shion, atau karena... Shion yang pertama kali menyentuh tubuh Mokuren? / 'Salahkan hati nuraniku yang terlalu kuat, sehingga aku tak mampu membunuh atau menyakiti Shion'. Modified canon. A fic for Kai by Kai Anbu. I do not own the picture of ths fic


Please Save My Earth belong to Saki Hiwatari.

Warning: Sangat canon, sebaiknya baca manganya agar paham.

A fic for Kai.

Written by Kai Anbu

* * *

::

**A Serum of Revenge**

::

* * *

**[Shukaido]**

Mimpi yang aneh. Sangat paradoks.

Aku bertemu reikarnasi diriku di masa depan.

Seorang remaja bernama Haruhiko, yang anehnya sangat mirip Shion, temanku.

Aneh sekali. Apakah aku sedang berdiskusi dengan alam bawah sadarku sendiri?

Alam bawah sadarku yang mungkin,... diam-diam berniat membalas dendam?

* * *

**[Haruhiko]**

Mimpi yang aneh. Aku bertemu seseorang yang merupakan diriku di masa lalu.

Lelaki yang baik, namanya Shukaido.

Dia bahkan seorang dokter terpelajar yang tampak tenang dan elegan.

Tetapi aku tak begitu mempercayainya.

Dia mengatakan tentang niatnya membalas dendam,... dendam apa?

Kepada siapa?

Sesuatu telah terjadi di masa lalu, sepertinya Shukaido (aku di masa lalu) yang melakukannya,...

* * *

**[Shukaido]**

Shion, dengar. Aku benci padamu.

Kau setan dalam bentuk manusia.

Kau merenggut kesucian Mokuren.

Demi Sarjarim, hukuman seperti apapun tak pantas untukmu!

Tetapi kau harus dihukum.

Kau terkutuk.

* * *

**[Haruhiko]**

Shukaido, dia...

Seseorang yang disukainya telah diperkosa oleh seseorang.

Mokuren telah diperkosa oleh Shion.

Shion yang tadinya berusaha keras ia dekati, dan diam-diam ia kagumi.

Shion yang kuat, berani dan selalu berterus terang.

Aku katakan padanya:

"Shukaido, kau iri pada Shion?"

Dan aku tanyakan lagi pertanyaan berikutnya, yang sebenarnya terasa kejam baginya:

"Shukaido, kau iri pada Shion karena apa yang dimiliki Shion, atau karena... Shion yang pertama kali menyentuh tubuh Mokuren?

* * *

**[Shukaido]**

Aku bertemu Haruhiko lagi dalam mimpiku semalam.

Ia hanya seorang remaja yang tak tahu apa-apa, polos dan tampak lemah.

Tetapi, bagaimanapun, ia adalah bagian dari diriku. Ia adalah jelmaan diriku.

Ia mengenalku dengan baik.

Ia bertanya apakah aku iri pada Shion?

Aku hanya bisa menjawab: "Ya."

Dan ketika ia bertanya lagi, apakah aku iri karena Shion berani dan kuat, atau karena Shion telah menyentuh Mokuren?

Aku jawab:

"Kedua-duanya"

Ternyata aku begitu jahat.

Ternyata hatiku kotor...

* * *

**[Haruhiko]**

Mimpi semalam, lagi-lagi aku bertemu Shukaido.

Aku memang hanya remaja polos yang lemah, tapi aku bisa membaca arah perasaan Shukaido.

Dia menyimpan sesuatu. Amarah yang besar.

Dendam? Mungkin.

Obsesinya pada Shion tampaknya membuat aku lahir dalam penampilan mirip Shion.

Dendam itu pasti akan berlanjut.

Aku merasakan sesuatu mendekatiku ancaman yang besar, yang bahkan Tamura-pun tak akan bisa melindungiku.

Dan aku menyalahkan Shukaido untuk itu.

* * *

**[Shukaido]**

Salahkan hati nuraniku yang terlalu kuat, sehingga aku tak mampu membunuh atau menyakiti Shion.

Bahkan mengatakannya kalau aku dengki dan sangat ingin membalas dendam,...

Aku tak bisa.

Masalahnya... karena pakaianku.

Karena aku dokter.

Karena tugasku adalah menyelamatkan orang, menolong nyawa seseorang.

Jadi aku tak boleh punya pikiran dendam, bahkan untuk memikirkannnya pun, hati nuraniku langsung memprotes.

Dan ini membuatku penat.

Kebencian diam-diam ini telanjur mengakar kuat, berusaha mencari celah keluar diantara cengkeraman integritas dan loyalitasku sebagai dokter.

Haruhiko, menurutmu, apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

**[Haruhiko]**

Aku merasa takut Shukaido, entahlah.

Kalau aku adalah reinkarnasimu, adakah Shion dan Mokuren juga menjelma dalam bentuk manusia?

Aku merasakan ada kekuatan dendam yang kuat yang sedang mengejarku, munginkah reinkarnasi Shion sedang mengejarku? Untuk membalas dendam di masa lalu?

Shukaido, apa yang kau lakukan pada Shion?

Jangan bunuh dia, Shukaido …!

* * *

**[Shukaido]**

Haruhiko, dia ketakutan.

Aku tak boleh membunuh Shion.

Kalau memang masa kini menentukan masa depan, aku tak boleh membalas dendam padanya.

Demi diriku di masa depan. Agar reinkarnasi Shion tak mengejrnya.

Baiklah,... aku akan mencoba menahan diri...

Sekuat yang aku bisa.

* * *

**[Haruhiko]**

Ada sebuah virus mematikan yang melanda markas mereka di bulan. Satu persatu teman-teman Shukaido mati.

Tinggal mereka bertiga.

Shukaido, Mokuren dan Shion.

Shukaido, dia bilang dia berhasil membuat penawarnya.

Rasa gelisahku belum hilang. Aku masih dikejar oleh seseorang.

* * *

**[Shukaido]**

Aku tak pernah setertekan ini untuk menciptakan sebuah penawar virus mematikan. Semua temanku mati. Aku satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan.

Dan aku berhasil.

Namun, serum virus ini hanya untuk satu orang.

Siapa...?

* * *

**[Haruhiko]**

Shukaido, kau jahat.

Kau jahat, jahat, jahat.

Kau akan menghukum Shion dengan cara membiarkannya hidup, sementra yang lain mati.

Termasuk kau, termasuk Mokuren.

Kau akan menghukumnya tanpa melanggar kode etikmu sebagai dokter.

Kau akan menghukumnya dan tanganmu tetap bersih.

Percuma kalau aku bilang "jangan", karena aku telanjur telah lahir sekarang.

Aku tak tahu kau bisa sejahat itu, Shukaido!

Aku malu menjadi reinkarnasimu,…

Oh, bisakah takdir berkata lain?

* * *

**[Shukaido]**

Aku ingin mendedam, aku ingin menghukum.

Aku mencintai Mokuren.

Setidaknya untuk kali ini, biarkan aku menuruti perasaanku.

Haruhiko, kau,…

Silahkan lahir kembali, tapi jangan mencintai dia.

Cinta pada Mokuren membuatk buta.

Tapi,…

Bukankah ini permintaanu juga. Kau bilang aku tidak boleh membunuh Shion, bukan?

Akan kulakukan.

Dan ini akan menjadi penghukumanku untuknya.

Haruhiko,

Aku yakin…

Kau bisa memperbaikinya.

-o0o-

Shukaido menimang-nimang sebuah alat suntik berisi serum virus di tangannya.

Sebagai lelaki sejati, tentu saja ia akan berikan ini kepada Mokuren. Mokuren harus hidup. Mengorbankan nyawa sendiri untuk gadis yang ia cintai, yang juga seorang Kiches, itu adalah hal yang wajar, bukan?

Shukaido menatap jendela kaca.

Bayangan bumi yang hijau, terlihat begitu indah. Juga sendirian.

_Kalau Mokuren sendirian yang hidup, maka ia akan kesepian._

_Sama saja._

Ia menatap vaksin itu.

_Mokuren akan kesepian dan hanya akan merindukan satu orang, Shion._

...

_Tidak akan__!_

_Aku tak ingin Mokuren tersiksa._

_Yang harus tersiksa sampai mati adalah ..._

"Shukaido?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Suara Shion. Ia telah duduk di depannya dengan satu lengan baju tergulung, siap menunggu Shukaido menyuntikkan sesuatu yang dianggapnya sebagai sebuah penawar virus.

"Apa yang kau pikirkn?"

"Tidak,.. " Shukaido tersenyum tipis.

"Bumi?"

"Sebagian,… ya," Shukaido melayang pikirannya ke arah Haruhiko.

"Shukaido, …" Shion mengatakan sesuatu"

"Ya?"

"Kalau mungkin ini terakhir kita bertemu, aku ingin minta maaf,"

Seharusnya permintaan maaf Shion mengurugkannya untuk melakukan perbuatan terkutuk ini. Tapi pembalasan dendam ini terlalu indah untuk diurungkan. Ini terlalu sempurna untuk tidak dilakukan. Dan dosa Shion telah terlalu besar.

Shukaido hanya tersenyum. Ia tetap bisa membuat wajahnya tenang.

"Untuk apa, Shion?"

"Semuanya,"

_Termasuk Mokuren?_

Shukaido tersenyum kembali.

"Penwara ini belum tentu berhasil, Shion, tetapi aku sudah berusaha,"

Sebagian hatinya tersenyum keji.

_Aku… lebih pintar darimu. _

Dan ia menyuntikkannya.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Fic dedicated special untuk Kai. Maaf bila canonnya nanggung, saya nggak pegang komik Please Save My Earth ketika menulis ini.

Review dan Fanart-nya ditunggu, Kai (nagih mode on, maaf hehehehe # plakk)

kalau boleh, aku minta fanart-nya Shion juga dong. Saya mau bikin Orific yang tokohnya mirip dia, nanti bisa kupakai untuk pic. Tapi itu kalau bersedia, kalau nggak mau/nggak sempat juga nggak apa-apa kok. Akun Deviantartku kai_anbu. Fb ku pakai nama Rakai Asaju.

best regards,

Kai


End file.
